


人间星辰

by AndMereOblivion



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndMereOblivion/pseuds/AndMereOblivion
Summary: 重点并不在变猫上的变猫文学一蓝情人节快乐！
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 4





	人间星辰

凌晨三点，黑崎一护因胸口一阵突然的压力惊醒。他睁开眼睛目视前方，哈欠打到一半就停止动作，下巴险些脱臼。

猫。一只棕色的猫。猫只是一只猫，其惊天动地之大事业也不过是开了黑崎一护房间的窗户。猫的眼睛也是棕色，比身上的毛更深一点。猫是长毛猫，睁着眼角上挑的眼睛，借着一点微弱的月光与一护对视。猫让一护想到一个人。但究竟是谁呢？一护思考了半天也思考不出所以然。于是他强迫自己停止继续思考，并暗自想：把人与猫作比是不应当的，这未免对当事人过于冒犯。不是所有人都像夜一小姐一样，可以在人和猫之间无障碍互换。

猫盯着黑崎一护的表情，喵地叫了一声，直接踩上了他的脸。

“你究竟想干什么？”

这场面还是挺滑稽的：在十二月夜半冷风的吹拂下，黑崎一护和一只猫一同坐在床上大眼瞪小眼，并试图让这只猫理解他话语的内容。一护自己大概也后知后觉地感到这场面很滑稽，跟一只猫讲不能踩脸也没比对牛弹琴高明到哪里去。他干咳一声，起身去关了窗户拉上窗帘打开了灯。他伸出手想摸摸猫的头，因在他印象里猫总归是不近生人的动物，他做好了被躲开甚至被挠的准备。

出乎他预料地，猫没有躲开。猫不仅没有躲开，还蹭了一下他的手心。黑崎一护大喜过望，将猫抱在自己怀里，完全忽略了一只猫在凌晨三点闯进他的房间这件事有多么离奇。一护很高兴：猫让他有一种很奇怪的熟悉感。他给猫顺毛，猫很乖，让他从头摸到尾。猫有一条长长的尾巴，皮毛柔顺，在灯下发亮。一护想：大概是走失的宠物猫，不然不会对人无防备，生活状态也不会这般好。他接着悲伤地想：既然是宠物猫，那总归是要物归原主的，猫虽从未属于自己，但若要就这样离开，不可不说是有些遗憾。

一护又打了个哈欠，他的身体提醒他继续睡觉否则第二天会在国文课上睡着。他被这个事实吓一跳，一边想着不要在国文课失去意识一边把猫放在地上关灯睡觉。

第二天醒来，猫在他的枕边睡成一个圆球。黑崎一护摸一摸那个圆球，戳戳猫的耳朵，穿上校服下楼吃早饭。猫的耳朵抖了抖，但没有醒。

黑崎一护在早餐桌上发言：“今天凌晨有猫进我房间。”他顶着三倍怀疑的视线继续说：“是真的，总之我今天先去看看有没有寻猫启示，再贴招领告示好了。”

一护放学贴完告示回家，猫躺在沙发上，听到他回来，甩了甩尾巴。老爸黑崎一心用力拍他后背：一护，这猫可比你乖多啦！一护抓住一心的胳膊，顺手一个过肩摔，然后头也不回地走向餐桌。

两天过去，没有人来认领，黑崎家已增加一套简单的猫咪用品。黑崎一护感到一种很奇妙的、失而复得的喜悦：他的第一只猫又回来了。他的这只猫确实很可爱，长长的毛软软地垂在身侧，看起来一副脾气很好的样子，实际上脾气也很好。猫很安静，不怎么叫，梳毛的时候会发出很轻的呼噜声。唯一一点不好在于猫只跟黑崎一护亲近，基本不去主动找家中剩下三人。

罢了，在黑崎一护本人看来这也不是什么不好的地方。少年总是对新的事物好奇，一护头一次养猫，只觉得新鲜，觉得这给他不算轻松的学习带来了某种调剂。猫的可爱程度在这一物种里是上等水平，这更给整件事增加了一些赏心悦目的道理。

其实他学业很忙，一般没空逗猫，只在计算的间隙里抬头看看那个不大的棕褐色身影。在他给自己划出的少数休息时间里，他有时会给猫念莎士比亚。周末午后的阳光打在他的头发和猫的身上，将二者的表面皆铺上一层发光效果。一护想：老电影一样，这样似乎也不错。

然而这似是一条铁则：过于平静的生活必不会长久地降临在黑崎一护身上。两周后某一日他从学校回来，站在房间门口，开门，眼前赫然一个前护廷十三队五番队队长、前虚圈领袖、现尸魂界十恶不赦本应被关在无间的罪人，此人正面带微笑坐在他的椅子上。

黑崎一护关上了门。

黑崎一护打开了门。

黑崎一护看到的一切没有发生任何变化。

事实上，黑崎一护在成为死神代理之后已亲身体验了多起针对他房间的入侵事件，但他坦言，他先前从未料到蓝染惣右介也是这些入侵者之一。他僵在门口长达十五秒，其间蓝染始终保持一开始的微笑，笑得高深莫测、不可捉摸，还带着几分他特有的、无人能拒绝的该死魅力。

一护强迫自己回过神，大义凛然视死如归地走上前，进入房间这一稀松平常的动作被他走出了使用无月一般的气势。他直接走到自己的书桌前，在听到那句熟悉的“好久不见”之前率先开口：

“你换个地方坐，要不然我书包放哪儿？”

“好久不见，黑崎一护。”

在他们对视十秒后，蓝染惣右介站起身又坐到一护的床上，说。

“你来干什么？”

黑崎一护在椅子上坐定。他本想问“尸魂界把你从无间放出来了吗”，或是“你确定你要找的是我吗”，但一想觉得有些不妥，遂问了一个他认为最正常的问题。

然后他被迫接受了长达五分钟的蓝染个人讲座，其内容包括但不限于无间和十二番队特制束缚内部组成的可能漏洞，高灵压在打破束缚中的应用，以及灵压受损和大气灵子浓度对个体形态的影响。显然蓝染除过心理学，在尸魂界科学上也颇有研究。让一护感到庆幸的是，蓝染的语言风格虽稍显唠叨，却容易理解。他大致整理了一下自己收到的信息，问：

“所以，你越狱未遂，还因为无间的束缚变成了一只猫？”

一护还是疑惑为什么蓝染要把转移地点选在自己房间，但由灵压状态确认了此时的蓝染并无太大威胁后，他冷静许多，所以他没有连同这一点一起问。蓝染脸上的表情兼有惊讶、无奈以及不可思议，都被他很好地压到自己跳动的眉毛里。他用一种审视的目光将黑崎一护从头到脚打量一遍，眼神里写明了“虽然我很不想承认但你也可以这么理解”。

思及此，他决定用一些补充说明转移少年的注意力：“现世灵子浓度太过稀薄，并不利于力量回复，就算是我，也花了两周才重新变回人形。外形的转变并不会影响我的认知及判断，所以……”

“我明白了，你不喜欢吃水煮蛋。”

黑崎一护笃定而无情地说。

气氛一度凝固成可见的厚墙。许久之后，蓝染惣右介悠悠吐出一个字：“对。”

对方显然不太愿意再次想起身为一只猫时某些不太美好的回忆——如果猫见水煮蛋反应有如猫见黄瓜能用“不太美好”概括的话。一护不是喜欢让别人不高兴的人，因此他下一句话开始转移话题：“那你准备什么时候回无间……不对，你还会回去吗？”

“我必须回去。目前我并不知道无间的束缚会对我产生什么进一步的影响。我没必要拿我自己做实验。”

“也好。尸魂界还没发现吗？”

“他们若是知道，你便不会在此与我闲聊了。”

黑崎一护此时心情虽不能说是一拳打在棉花上，但也颇有一种与蓝染对话时熟悉的无力感。他很好奇：眼前这个人一开始就是如此吗？可能是吧，无过是俯瞰一切的神，平等地望着世间的一切，又平等地认为自己是无人能及的、孤独的那一个。他在突如其来的沉思中漫游，直到蓝染的话在下一秒将他拉回眼前的奇妙状况。

“明天，明天，又一个明天（Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow）……”

“你居然还记得。”一护大为惊讶。

“我印象深刻。很形象，世上绝大多数生命都如此，在伪物中度日，只为走入死亡。”

“呃，”黑崎一护决定不把重点放在蓝染的理解偏差上，“我没办法就这句话反驳你，不过……”

“不是吗，”蓝染惣右介冷冷地、平静地说，他露出来的那只眼睛里闪过一丝阴翳，“早在我还是护廷十三队成员的时候，就感受到了这一点。虽说我现在愿意观察世界的变化，也不意味着我会喜欢这变化的过程。我向你重申，进化的过程总是丑陋的。”

“是，世界确实不是美丽的地方，但这并不代表……不，蓝染，也许以我的认知，无法对你的话做出应有的评论也说不定。”

“那就不要说了。”

蓝染的笑容还是与往日一样低温低压，黑崎一护看着这张脸，不知从何处生出一股无名怒火。他上前揪住蓝染身上那类似披肩的灰白绸布，极少见地叫对方的全名：蓝染惣右介！他喊，片刻后却卡壳，说不出下一句话。他们维持的姿势在双方都坐着的情况下显得有些滑稽。

“无论在尸魂界还是现世这样的举动都是失礼的，我虽不拘于此，但是，放开，黑崎一……”

“不要永远一副隔绝全世界的笑脸了！看看我啊，我足够与你站在同一高度！”

蓝染似乎并没有料到如此激烈的反应。他一动不动长达五秒钟，才慢慢开口。

“……黑崎一护，你要知道，我从来没有否认过这一点。”

“啊？哪一点？是指你对世界一直很冷漠吗？虽然这倒也没什么就是了……”

“并不是这样。我是在说，你确实足够站在我身旁。我一直都是这么想的。”

黑崎一护的大脑在理解这句话的含义后忽然停转了。屋里安静得他能听见自己的深呼吸。待他的气息平静下来，他清楚地看到自己的手在微微颤抖。他盯着蓝染的脸，说：

“好吧。”

然后他很轻地吻了对方被束缚带遮住的右眼。

“既然如此，那我今后就时常来访这里了。”蓝染惣右介边说边直直站起身。

“哇，你都不问问我的意见哦。你把我的房间当什么了，你的实验容错处吗？”

黑崎一护下意识地跟着他起身，没有其他任何额外的动作。

“这不重要吧，黑崎一护。”

“这很重要！！！”

可见黑崎一护十分愤怒，甚至把陈述句喊出三个感叹号。然而蓝染惣右介面不改色，轻轻拍掉一护仍然抓着他那绸布配饰的手，优雅似一只棕色的长毛猫。

黑崎一护知道自己对着蓝染十有八九也骂不出口，于是他只能用近乎无理的要求表示一下微弱的反抗：“也不是不行，但你现在要变成猫，然后让我抱着。”

蓝染惣右介说：“这本来就是一次意外，你不能期待意外再次发生，黑崎一护。”

黑崎一护深吸一口气，像答国文试卷一样认真地说：“那你至少要让我抱着。”

在蓝染惣右介做出反应之前，黑崎一护非常非常用力地抱住了他。

END


End file.
